thornevillepokemon_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Luka Baskov
Luka Baskov is a former Gym Leader, though he never directly says what kind of gym he ran or where it was at. He closed his gym down permanently after Team Rocket stole his Pokémon. He is from Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh region, the tall male found his permanent home in an unnamed forest near Vermilion City in Kanto. As a Gym Leader he’s traveled all over other regions and has collected badges along the way. With an updated Trainer Card he has put the badges from his most memorable battles on it. Luka tends to use and care for predominately canine type and canine looking Pokémon. For reasons unknown even to Luka he and his Pokémon are looking for the legendaries- Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. Unsure as to why he is drawn, spiritually, to finding them, he believes firmly that it is his own destiny to find them at the very least. What happens when he finds them he's not sure. Personality Luka is a very wise young man. He knows a lot about Pokémon and understands them on a very close level. He is patient and quite, but quick to correct an uninformed trainer- this is due to his years as a Gym Leader. Loving nature he spends most of his time outside, and can often be found resting outside with his Pokémon. He does not call himself and his Pokémon a Team, but rather a pack. He refuses to catch Pokémon, but instead rescues and lets the Pokémon choose if they want to stay with him. Because he doesn't use Pokémon he also does not use or purchase Poké Balls. About Until Luka met up with Gavyn and Nina he was living off the land with his Pokémon. Since he does not use Poké Balls there were many Pokémon he cared for and looked after in the forest, however a group of six (the standard maxium for a Pokémon Team) seemed to be closest to him. Luka took his role in the forest very seriously, and rarely interacted with humans. Because of his Absol, Luka learned to communicate and understand Pokémon on a very literal level. Meaning, he could (with the now occasionally help from his Absol) speak to Pokémon, but only Pokémon that are in sync with him. These are the Pokémon that usually end up staying in "his" forest, while other eventually move on. Because he has this draw toward the legendaries Suicune, Raikou, and Entei; and is determined to find them. Luka knew he could not stay put in the forest forever, and believes that fate was what brought Gavyn and Nina into his forest. Before ultimately leaving on the S.S Aqua with Nina and Gavyn, Luka had to leave two "pack members" behind. Which they understood they would be in charge of protecting the forest and the Pokémon within it. Luka parted with his Stoutland and Granbull before heading off on his journey with his new friends. Friends and Friends Nina Carter Luka met Nina while she and Gavyn were trucking through his forest. After guiding them back to Vermilion City, he decided to go along with them on their journey to Alola. Gavyn Fortin Luka met Gavyn while he and Nina were trucking through his forest. After guiding them back to Vermilion City, he decided to go along with them on their journey to Alola. Aubree Sapienti About Adelaide Noir about Nashville Sapienti about Dallas Kekoa about Denver Kekoa about Juniper Aonuma about His Pokémon With Him # Axel - Arcanine - Male - Lv. 100 # Jolt - Manectite - Male - Lv. 100 # Dixi - Mightyena - Female - Lv. 87 # Sol - Absol - Male - Lv. 92 Not with him * Scout - Stoutland - Male - Lv. 72 * Bul - Granbull - Male - Lv. 68 History How Luka got each of his Pokémon. Axel the Arcanine Axel was his first Pokémon and bonded the quickest to Luka. Luka rescued him from this a gang that was going to use his fur for a coat. When rescued Axel he was just a little Growlithe. It didn't take long for the Growlithe to understand and trust Luka, and soon the two set out on their own mission. Axel was around when Luka was a Gym leader, and chose to fight. Back then Luka did not use Poké Balls which made his connection with his Pokémon very unique, and made them all extremely in sync with one another. Team Rocket stole all of Luka's Pokémon he used while training in the gym, because they were rare in a sense of how they connected with Luka. Somehow, Axel managed to escape from Team Rocket, but Luka permanently shut down his gym. Jolt the Shiny Manectite Jolt was his second rescued Pokémon. Luka found him in Hoenn while on his search for rescues. Jolt was abandoned by his original wild poké-family as a very young Electrike due to not being able to camouflage in the wild. His fur stood out too much and would often give away the rest of the pack. Luka was lucky enough to stumble across him while walking Axel through a Hoenn forest near their bike trail. Dixi the Abused Mightyena Dixi is currently Luka's only female that stays around him. She is very fearful of humans because of her past. Luka found her chained up outside. She was full grown when he found her, and extremely aggressive. She was used as a bait Pokémon for bigger, stronger pokémon to hype them up for deadly fights. In addition to being a bait Pokémon, Dixi was used to breed pups that would either be sold for high profit, used as lures and bait, or raised into killers. She to date was the hardest for Luka to rehabilitate and is still working on her, though Dixi has improved a lot she will not be used in battles, and can still be wary of strangers. Scout the Unfit Stoutland Scout was an easy rescue case. While a show breeder, who specialized in breeding show quality Stoutlands, received a litter from a very successful set of Stoutlands, there was one in the litter who's markings and fur quality made him unfit show material. Refusing to sell the young Lillipup, the old breeder was taking the young Pokémon to be euthanized. Luka managed to stop her, mainly due to his intimidating looks, and she handed the pup over. Luka then raised the small guy by hand. Bul the Trapped Granbull Bul was caught in a leg trap set by Pokémon poachers. After hearing loud cries and screams, Luka was able to locate him and free him. After spending weeks nursing him, Bul ultimately stayed with Luka and the others, and could often be found helping Luka tend to other wounded Pokémon. Sol the Mysterious Absol Sol came to them. One night he showed up in the Kanto forest, he found Luka and made a home with him. There was nothing wrong with him, and it's unknown of where he came from or if he had a trainer before finding Luka. Sol taught Luka how to communicate with his Pokémon, and now the two work together. Being a Gym Leader Luka was a very difficult Gym Leader to beat, his unique connection with his Pokémon made it hard for other Pokémon to read what attacks he commanding. Never verbally calling out the attacks, Luka instead used hand signals. This made him a target to Team Rocket and made his Pokémon valuable. After Team Rocket broke into the gym one night, which also doubled as Luka's home, and stole all of his Pokémon- except Axel who managed to escape- Luka permanently shutdown his gym. After closing the gym, he made it his mission to bring some sort of peace to Pokémon, no matter what that meant- ff it was a new beginning or a peaceful ending- he wanted to insure Pokémon could have it. So, he set off to look and rescue on his travels. After closing down he didn’t have a home anymore. So, I used what money I had left from shutting down and built myself and the Pokémon of Kanto a sanctuary so far away from trainers and people that it’d be near impossible for many to find. About The Sanctuary Luka's sanctuary is almost entirely hands free, depending on the condition of the Pokémon. When they enter the sanctuary Luka checks them over and cares for them if needed. This means providing medications, which are all made from the natural ingredients provided, cleaning and tending to wounds, raising them if they're too young to really live without their mothers, and so on. After this, depending on if they are in a natural sync with Luka, they are released into the sanctuary as wild Pokémon. Though they are protected from humans and trainers as long as they stay within the sanctuary's boarders. This means, it's prey vs. predator in his sanctuary. As wild Pokémon he does not further the care for them unless they are suffering. Trivia * Luka is one of the few trainers that has leaned and begun to master Mega Evolution and his Manectite, Jolt, is now one that can preform Mega Evolutions. * Luka does not believe in using Poké Balls. * While he does not declare a faith, he believes in literal fate and destiny. * His ultimate goal is to find the legendaries Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. * Luka is able to communicate with Pokémon without Absol's help if they are in sync.